Je suis une licorne
by Al3xstrasza
Summary: Cela fait un bout de temps que Quinn refoule son attirance envers Rachel... Mais un soir, elle découvre dans son placard une drôle de créature qui va l'aider à "ouvrir les yeux" par une méthode assez originale et inattendue...
1. Kwurky le poney

**Yop'! Voici le premier chapitre de ma first fanfic' ! Merci à tous ceux qui vont lire cette histoire : ). **

* * *

POV QUINN

Je n'en peux plus… ça fait des mois que je pense à Rachel Berry : le matin, le jour, le soir, dans mes rêves… C'est assez troublant… Mais le pire là-dedans c'est que quand elle porte des jupes, ce qui est souvent le cas, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de reluquer ses jambes parfaites… Sa peau bronzée… Combien de fois ai-je eu envie de la caresser pour voir si elle est aussi douce que dans mon imagination… Mon imagination débordantes de visions… Peu catholiques… Enfin bref, ça finira bien par passer pas vrai ?

D'ailleurs ce soir je vais chez les Berry pour répéter un duo avec Rachel, que Mr Shue' nous a donné deux jours plus tôt, et attention la chanson que nous devons interpréter est « I'm a slave for U » de Britney Spears… Quelle ironie cruelle… Oui parce que, Les duos ont été tirés au sort, ok, c'est la faute à pas d'chance, MAIS, la chanson à interpréter devait être choisie par un membre du Glee Club. Et devinez qui a été le membre en question qui nous a fourgué cette chanson ? Lopez, biensur !

_Flashback, deux jours plus tôt, dans la salle de chant._

« C'est super Quinn, on va refaire un duo ensemble ! Nos voix s'accordent sublimement bien, on va tout déchirer !» lance la petite brunette toute excitée de refaire un duo avec la blonde, maintenant qu'elles sont amies.

« Oui, c'est super… » ma réponse sonne peu enthousiaste et Rachel le remarque. Elle me lance un regard interrogateur. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me justifier qu'une tornade brune vient faire son apparition.

« Yop vous deux ! Mr Schue' vient de dire que ce n'était pas à vous de choisir la chanson à interpréter mais un membre du Glee Club, et je me suis bien entendu, portée volontaire ! » La latina avait un petit sourire en coin plaqué sur le visage qui n'annonçait rien de bon…

« Ben quoi Quinnie ? T'en fais une tête !

Oui je dois vraiment avoir une tête terrifiée et décomposée car vu le sourire plein de malice que Lopez arbore, ça n'annonce rien de bon, surtout qu'elle a remarqué le fait que mes yeux avaient du mal à se poser ailleurs que sur le corps de Rachel… Donc conclusion, elle mijote quelque chose, et je crains le pire pour le titre de la chanson.

Je me ressaisis et grogne d'une voix froide et menaçante : « Ne m'appelle pas Quinnie, tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur de ça. Maintenant accouches. »

La brune prend un air amusé face à ma réaction. Quant à Rachel, elle suit notre échange visuel et n'a pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi il y a tant de rage dans ma voix et mon regard.

« Wow wow wow, on s'détend Fabray, tout doux ! Bon le suspense est insoutenable n'est ce pas, donc je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus… Le titre que j'ai choisi eeeest… "I'm a slave for U" de Britney Speeeears !"

« C'est une blague Santana… ?

« HIiiiii ! C'est super, j'ai toujours rêvé d'interpréter un titre de Britney Spears, mais je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion ! C'est parfait Santana. – Rachel colle un bisou sur la joue de la latina puis de Quinn et se dirige vers la sortie – « Je vous laisse, je dois aller en espagnol ! Quinn rendez-vous vendredi 20h chez moi pour répéter ok ? »

J'hoche lentement la tête et me retourne vers Santana. Si un regard pouvait tuer, Santana serait morte à l'heure qu'il est…

« Ben quoi ?! Rhooo c'est bon, j'essaie de faire accéler les choses pour que la naine se retrouve plus vite dans ton lit, alors tu devrais me remercier ! Arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais la réincarnation du diable… ! Quoique… »

« Santana combien de fois vais-je devoir te répéter que je ne suis pas intéressé par Rachel ? »

« Oh arrête je t'en prie ! Tu as vu comment tu la bouffes des yeux ?! C'est vraiment flippant Quinn ! Tu la regardes comme si c'était un bout de bacon sur pattes ! Alors maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir d'assumer ta putain d'attirance pour la naine et tu la boucles ! Sur ce, bonne fin de journée ! »

La latina ne prend même pas la peine d'écouter ma réponse que déjà, elle se dirige dans les couloirs.

« Bordel…

_Fin du blashback._

19H55 , je me gare devant la maison des Berry.

J'ai décidé de m'habiller simple pour ce soir petite robe girly d'été blanche, avec un cardigan jaune. Et je m'étais appliqué à me lisser les cheveux (coupés au niveau des oreilles récemment avec quelques mèches roses; traces de ma période "Shank").

Je me retrouve sur le perron après avoir attendu quelques minutes dans ma voiture. C'est assez stressée que j'appuis sur la sonnette.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre et laisse entrevoir une Rachel resplendissante avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je lui souris à mon tour mais ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un œil à sa tenue plus que décontractée… En effet elle se trouve en débardeur et… Short extrêmement court… Je pense qu'on ne peut pas faire de short plus court que celui-là' ah ça non... Elle laisse donc ses magnifiques jambes et cuisses nues… Quelle torture…

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me lèche les lèvres, et mes yeux restent un peu trop longtemps fixés sur ses cuisses. Je m'en rend vraiment compte quand j'entend un raclement de gorge. Je lève aussitôt la tête, gênée…

Rachel a les joues légèrement rouges et je peux apercevoir de la curiosité dans ses orbes chocolats, mais qui laissent vite place à de la gêne…

« Excuses-moi pour la tenue… Je me met comme ça d'habitude le soir avant de me coucher… Mais bon entre amies je peux bien me le permettre…. Non… ? Elle parait craintive.

« Oh, oui, oui bien sûr Rach' ! Entre amies, pas de gêne ! » Je luis souris.

« Bien me voilà rassurée, bon et bien entres je t'en prie ! On va directement dans ma chambre, on a du pain sur la planche ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouve assise sur le lit de Rachel Berry, avec les paroles de la chanson dans les mains et Rachel assise juste à côté de moi qui elle, n'a pas de feuille dans les mains, car elle connait déjà les paroles par cœur… Rien d'étonnant…

« Ok Quinn, on va entamer le premier couplet d'accord ? Je vais commencer.

Elle se place à quatre pattes sur le lit et commence à chanter d'une voix atrocement sexy.

**I know I may be young  
But, I've got feelings too  
And I need to do  
What I feel like doin'  
So Let Me go  
And just listen**

**_Je sais que je suis peut-être jeune, mais j'ai aussi des sentiments.  
Et j'ai besoin de faire ce que j'ai envie de faire.  
Donc laisse-moi faire et écoute._**

Tout en chantant ces paroles, elle se rapproche dangereusement de moi d'une démarche féline. D'accord, elle cherche à entrer dans la peau du personnage… Oui parce que Rachel ne fait jamais les choses à moitié !

Je recule jusqu'à être complètement bloquée par la tête de lit.

**All you people look at me like I'm a little girl  
Well did you ever think it be ok for me to step into this world  
Always sayin I'm a little girl don't step into the club  
Well I'm just trying to find out why cuz dancin's what I love (yea)**

**_Tout tes amis me regardent comme si j'étais une petite fille .  
Donc as-tu déjà pensé qu'il serait juste pour moi de marcher dans ce monde.  
Tu dis toujours petite fille ne rentre pas dans cette boite.  
Donc j'essaye juste de sortir car danser est ce que j'aime_**

Elle se tortille sensuellement juste au-dessus de moi en prenant soin de me frôler régulièrement.

Des visions m'assaillent des visions perverses… Je prie pour que cette torture s'arrête. Plus elle se tortille et plus j'ai envie de la prendre, là, tout de suite, sur ce lit.

Avant qu'elle ne chante le prochain couplet je prend la parole pour faire stopper ce cinéma.

« Euh… Rach', c'est super, tu es bien dans la peau du personnage, ta voix est sublime ! »

Depuis qu'elle a commencé à danser et à se rapprocher de moi jusqu'à me plaquer contre la tête de lit, mes joues sont en feu, et je prie intérieurement pour que cela passe inaperçu.

« C'est vrai Quinn ? Tu trouves que j'ai bien joué ? Et tu n'as encore rien vu crois-moi ! Cette chanson a quelque chose de très érotique et sensuel, donc il faut bien exploiter ce côté-là dans la mise en scène tu vois ? »

« O… Oui… C'est très… Erotique en effet…

Oh bon sang, voilà que je me met à bégayer, ressaisis-toi Quinn !

« D'ailleurs, tu devrais me toucher, enfin je suis censée être ton esclave, donc le public doit comprendre que tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi, les paroles sont très sexuelles donc tu devrais jouer avec ça ! Et tu dois être très sensuelle dans tes gestes... »

« Te… Toucher ?»

« Oh… Je vois, je te dégoute c'est ça… ? Tu n'es pas obligée, c'est juste que pour la mise en scène… Enfin je pensais bien faire, mais c'est vrai qu-

« Non, non ! Non pas du tout Rach', tu es très désirable… Et sexy et… Enfin bref !

Mais quelle andouille ! Bon sang je viens vraiment de lui avouer que je la trouve sexy ?!

Bon, il faut que je me sorte de là ! La fuite est la meilleure solution !

Je regarde ma montre et prend un air dépité.

« Oh non, il est déjà 21h, le temps passe trop vite ! Ma mère m'avait demandé d'être de retour pour le dîner, je m'excuse mais je dois y aller… T'inquiètes pas on a encore une bonne semaine pour répéter ! »

« Oh d'accord pas de problème Quinn, je te raccompagne. »

Une demie heure plus tard, je suis affalée sur mon lit, et j'essaie tant bien que mal de chasser ces visions de ma tête, des visions où Rachel est mon esclave et où je fais ce que je veux d'elle enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Oui cette chanson me rend vraiment plus perverse que je ne l'était déjà… !

Je vais devenir folle… Il fallait vraiment que cette peste de Santana se mêle de ce qui ne la regarde pas ! Bon sang !

Soudain, j'entends des bruits provenant de mon placard. Des espèces de… D'hennissements, je ne rêve pas ? Lentement je me lève de mon lit et me dirige vers le placard, des coups contre la porte se font entendre.

« C'est quoi ce délire...? » Je commence à flipper royalement en entendant à nouveau des coups sur la porte. Je m'empare de ma lampe de chevet, et je la tient comme s'il s'agissait d'une arme.

« Qui est là ?! »

Aucune réponse.

« Ok…surtout ne pas paniquer; rester calme…

Je prends une grande bouffée d'air, et compte jusqu'à 3.

« 1…

Je raffermis mon emprise sur la lampe.

« 2…

Je me rapproche un peu plus de la porte et tend la main vers la poignet de la porte. Je suis morte de peur, mais quoi qui se trouve derrière cette porte, je ne le laisserais pas s'en tirer comme ça, oh non !

« 3 ! »

J'ouvre la porte avec une vitesse presque surhumaine, et pousse un cri de guerre en prenant la lampe à deux mains, me préparant à frapper l'intrus, mais au lieu de ça, je perds l'usage de la parole et écarquille les yeux de surprise. Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, croyant rêver, et enfin, je me met une claque. Rien n'y fait, toujours devant moi se tient… Un poney… Un poney qui me regarde comme si j'étais une folle échappée de l'asile. Un poney qui est beaucoup plus petit que la normale. Un poney qui est blanc comme la neige… Un poney qui a de petites ailes blanches dans le dos. Un poney qui a une crinière et une queue d'une couleur… arc-en-ciel ? Un poney qui…

« Euh… Bonjour. Quinn, je suppose… ?

Qui… PARLE ?!

« Bordel… » mes mots sont inaudibles… Je n'en reviens pas, je suis en train de parler à un poney… arc-en-ciel, qui… Parle. D'accord, je pense que je dois être en train de rêver, oui c'est la seule réponse logique. Parce que… Et bien parce que les poneys qui parlent et qui ont des ailes et qui sont minuscules, ça n'existe pas ! Non, ça ne PEUT PAS exister !

Je vais fermer les yeux et me réveiller…

Quand je rouvre les yeux, le petit poney est toujours là, devant moi, et me regarde d'un air effaré.

« Je suis bien chez Quinn Fabray ?...

« Euh… O…oui… ?

« Bonjour, je me présente : Je me nomme Kwurky, je suis un poney magique et ma maîtresse m'a envoyé ici pour que je t'apporte mon aide.

« Pardon ?! Est-ce que tout ceci est réel ? Est-ce que je suis vraiment en train de parler à un poney… Magique ?

Le petit poney me regarde droit dans les yeux et passe ses petit sabots dans sa crinière multicolore.

« Oui, tout ceci est réel jeune fille !

« Mais ça n'existe pas, les poneys qui parlent !

« Bon écoutes, Quinn… Je veux bien t'aider et être un minimum sympa avec toi, mais va falloir que tu commences par accepter le fait que j'existe.

« Tu… Tu dis que tu as une maîtresse ? Mais qui ? Qui t'envoie ? Et puis d'abord, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! Besoin d'aide pour quoi nom de Dieu ?! Et comment...Comment connais-tu mon nom ?!

Je me pince l'arête du nez et réfléchis. Je dois vraiment avoir l'air d'une folle… Je suis en train de passer pour une folle devant un poney… Bon ok, je ne pense pas que ce soit un rêve, sinon je serais déjà réveillée…

« Oui c'est ma maîtresse qui m'as envoyé pour t'aider à ouvrir les yeux Quinn. Mais elle préfère garder l'anonymat pour l'instant, et je respecte son choix. Quant à mon aide, crois-moi, tu en as bien besoin ! Ma maîtresse m'a expliqué la situation et on est pas sortis d'l'écurie ! »

« Bon expliques-moi au juste en quoi j'ai besoin de ton aide ?...

« Eh bien, au niveau sentimental, jeune fille ! Tu refuses d'accepter tes sentiments envers ta camarade Rachel. Je vais t'aider à ouvrir les yeux sur tes sentiments que tu t'obstines à refouler pour je ne sais quelle raison.

« Pardon… tu te moques de moi là ?! Je ne ressens rien pour cette fille ! C'est mon amie, rien de plus, alors vous allez tous me foutre la paix avec ce délire !

« Et voilà, c'est reparti… Tu te voiles la face en permanence, Quinn… Ma maîtresse m'a prévenu que ça ne serait pas du gâteau… Mais enfin tu ne veux pas tenter ta chance et goûter au bonheur ?

« Bon ça suffit, fous le camp d'ici. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'écouterais un poney…. ! Je délire complètement ma parole…

« Très bien, tu ne veux pas obéir… Je vais donc te forcer un peu la main, tu m'y obliges. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais c'est de ta faute.

« Tu es en train de me menacer ? Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Tu n'es qu'un minuscule petit poney ! Tu n'es que le fruit de mon imagination !

« Et allez, la voilà qui recommences ! Bon sang Quinn, ouvres les yeux ! Petit a, je suis réel ! Et petit b, tu fantasmes sur Rachel !

« J'ai dit stop ! Tu sors de ma maison, tout de suite !

« D'accord mais avant je dois faire ce pour quoi je suis venu. »

Sur ce, le petit Kwurky lève son sabot en direction d'une Quinn effarée et prononce des paroles dans un langage inconnu.

« Tu fais quoi là ?...

Kwurky ne répond pas et continue à débiter des paroles incompréhensibles aux oreilles de Quinn.

Le poney se tait enfin puis reprend la parole.

« Je viens de te jeter un sort. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est que du bonus ! Je t'explique plus en détails : à partir de demain, dès l'aube, une corne commencera à pousser sur ton front, elle grandira de jour en jour, et elle te donnera quelques pouvoirs que tu découvriras par toi-même, tes sensations seront décuplées, ta puissance aussi. Cette corne magique te donnera aussi du courage. Tu le comprendra bien assez tôt. Je t'annonce formellement que toi, Quinn Fabray, deviendra une Minolicorne à partir de demain ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce sera juste une corne qui te changera physiquement, rien de plus. Et ça ne fera pas mal…

« Est-ce que je viens bien d'entendre ce que je viens d'entendre… ? Tu m'as jeté un sort ? Une corne va me pousser sur le front ?! Et tu appelles ça du bonus ?! C'est monstrueux !

« Mais non Quinn, ne te mets pas dans des états pareils voyons, il n'y a pas de quoi s'affoler. Et puis ce n'est qu'éphémère, cette corne magique disparaîtra quand tu auras réussi à accepter tes sentiments ET assouvi tes désirs.

« C… Comment ça, assouvi mes désirs ?! Ce n'est pas ce que je crois ?!

« Hmm, je ne sais pas ce que tu crois Quinn, mais je pense que ça doit être quelque chose d'assez pervers je me trompe ? Eh bien tu auras ta réponse quand l'heure sera venue !

« Mais… Mais et la corne je vais faire comment pour la cacher ?! tu y as pensé à ça, espèce de... De... CANASSON ?!

« Reste polie jeune fille je te prie… Et bien tu te débrouilleras pour la cacher, au début ce ne sera pas gênant, tes cheveux la cacheront, après et bien ce sera à toi de trouver une solution. Bon je suis pressé, ma maîtresse m'attend avec de délicieuses carottes et petits sucres pour me récompenser de mon travail fourni.

« Mais bon sang à quoi ça rime tout ça ?! tu pouvais pas faire un truc plus simple ? ça va me pourrir la vie cette corne ! Ma vie va devenir un enfer ! Et tu es fier de toi, tu crois m'avoir aidé ? Ta maîtresse ne perd rien pour attendre ! Et maintenant files avant que je ne t'éventre !

« Tu me parles sur un autre ton jeune fille, je suis une sorte de poney-gardien pour toi, alors tu devrais plutôt me remercier. On se reverra surement Quinn ! Au revoir et ne prends pas peur demain devant le miroir !

Kwurky tape deux fois dans ses petits sabots puis disparait sous les yeux de Quinn en laissant derrière lui une poudre arc-en-ciel…

« C'est pas vrai… Non, ça ne peut pas être réel…

Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit, et prie pour que demain matin, une corne ne fasse pas son apparition au milieu de mon front…

« Bordel… Je suis vraiment en train de devenir folle… »

* * *

**Voilà finish' pour le premier chapitre. J'espère que vous avez accroché, je suis consciente que ça ne va pas plaire à tout le monde, c'est assez délirant ^^'.**

**Alors à votre avis qui est la maîtresse du petit Kwurky ? Pas difficile à deviner, si ? Dans le prochain chapitre vous le saurez ! Il y aura 2 autres chapitres je pense.**

**Reviews :o ? Qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, elles seront les bienvenues.**


	2. Dur réveil !

**Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, et merci pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir et ça motive : ) ! Voici le deuxième chapitre, je l'ai fini beaucoup plus tôt que prévu : D. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

POV QUINN

Mon réveil sonne. Comme chaque matin, je le fait taire en lui assénant un léger coup. Sauf que cette fois-ci… Eh bien, il n'y survit pas je me rend compte que je viens de détruire mon réveil, pourtant très solide, avec la seule force de ma main…

« C'est quoi ce délire…

Je repense soudainement aux paroles de… Kwurky. Ohhh non, je l'avais complètement zappé celui-là… Si je me souviens bien, il m'as dit que ma force serait décuplée… Bon ben voilà l'explication…

C'est la boule au ventre que je me dirige dans la salle de bain, vers le miroir.

Je prends une longue inspiration et me décide à écarter la mèche cachant mon front… Et là, je manque de hurler de désespoir… « Comme prévu » un petit bout de corne a fait son apparition sur mon front. Je m'empresse de rabattre la mèche et me laisse tomber à genoux sur le sol.

La seule question qui me vient à l'esprit est POURQUOI ?! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce petit poney me jette un sort pareil ? Non mais franchement il aurait pu faire plus simple et plus discret vous croyez pas ? La prochaine fois que je le vois, j'en ferais du steak de cheval…

Une heure plus tard, me voilà devant les portes du lycée McKinley. Je me dirige rapidement vers mon casier. Ce matin je suis d'une humeur de chien, et je vous laisse deviner pourquoi… Si quelqu'un a le malheur de venir me déranger… Il regrettera aussitôt d'être né !

Je suis complètement perdue dans mes pensées… Je n'arrête pas de penser aux prochains jours : comment je vais faire pour cacher cette corne qui ne cessera de grandir… ?

Soudain je sens une main s'abattre sur mon épaule.

« Hello Blondie !

Je sursaute et referme brusquement la porte de mon casier avant de me retourner vers mon interlocutrice.

« Non mais ça va pas Lopez ?! Tu m'as fait la peur de ma vie, ne refais plus jamais ça !

« Euh d'accord je sais que tu es énervée et que je n'ai pas eu la décence de te prévenir de mon arrivée, mais c'est pas une raison pour défoncer la porte de ton casier… T'es complètement timbrée ma pauvre Fabray… !

« Q… Quoi ?

Je me retourne et m'aperçois que, effectivement, la porte de mon casier est complètement fichue… Super, deuxième chose que je défonce dans la journée ! La prochaine fois ce sera quoi ? Un crâne humain ?

« Oh euh… Elle était en très mauvais état tu sais… Donc comme j'y suis allée un peu fort en la refermant je l'admet, ça a du finir de l'achever… Mais la faute à qui hein ? ça se fait pas de faire flipper les gens comme ça !

« Tout doux la lionne… Bon quoi qu'il en soit je voulais juste te prévenir que la naine est à ta recherche ! Donc… Vas la retrouver et « fais-la taire », veux-tu ? Elle accompagne sa réplique d'un clin d'œil avant de s'éclipser.

Je soupire bruyamment. Santana et ses allusions perverses… Elle ne changera jamais…

Bon où est ce que je pourrais trouver Rachel ? Ah, surement à l'auditorium, c'est même sûr !

Je pousse les portes de l'auditorium et aperçois sur scène la petite diva faisant des vocalises.

Je monte l'estrade et m'avance vers elle.

« Hey. Santana m'a dit que tu voulais me voir ?

« Oh bonjour Quinn ! Oui je te cherchais effectivement.

« Pour… ?

Elle prend une petite enveloppe posée sur le piano à queue et me la tend.

Septique, j'ouvre l'enveloppe et lis le contenu de la lettre.

« Tu as été reçu à la NYADA ?! Mais c'est génial Rach' !

Sans plus attendre, la petite brunette me saute au cou et m'enveloppe de son petit corps dans une longue étreinte. Je sens son corps chaud pressé contre le mien et son souffle caresser ma nuque. Ce n'est pourtant pas le premier câlin-surprise que Rachel me fait, mais là c'est juste… Divin… Mon corps brûle littéralement. C'est comme si… C'est comme si mes sensations avaient été multipliées par dix… Et là, je tilt.

« Kwurky…

Sans m'en rendre compte j'avais exprimé mes pensées à voix haute.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Quinn… ?

« Euh non rien, j'ai dit…Félicitations. Vraiment, tu le mérites plus que quiconque Rach', et ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air, je le pense vraiment. Je sais qu'un jour, tu deviendras l'étoile montante de Broadway. Regardes-toi, tu es déjà une étoile. Tu es… Eblouissante, magnifique, talentueuse…

« Oh Quinn… !

La brunette resserre son étreinte. Après quelques secondes, elle finit par se détacher, à mon plus grand regret.

« ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu dis… Tu sais ce que tu penses de moi a beaucoup d'importance à mes yeux…

« Vraiment ?

« Oui je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi d'ailleurs…

Elle parait hésiter à dire quelque chose mais finit par s'abstenir en entendant la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours, et me caresse tendrement la joue.

« A plus tard Quinn.

« A plus tard Rach'…

Je ne la quitte pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait quitté l'auditorium.

Bon sang, mon corps est en ébullition… !

J'arrive essoufflée avec quelques secondes de retard à mon cours de philo' que je partage avec… Lopez bien entendu !

Je m'installe à côté d'elle et sort mes affaires. Je prie intérieurement pour que le cours de philo' soit assez intéressant pour que Santana ne vienne pas la ramener !

« Ben alors Quinnie ? T'étais en train de faire quoi, t'arrives jamais en retard d'habitude ? Ah mais oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié que t'étais avec la naine… SEULE avec la naine… Tu devais donc être trop occupée à la peloter et tu ne t'es donc pas rendu compte que la cloche sonnait, hmm ?

« Mais arrêtes Santana ! Ton cas est vraiment désespérant !

« C'est à moi que tu dis ça Fabray ?! Mais regardes-toi ! T'acceptes même pas ton attirance pour le nain ! Mais t'as quoi dans les yeux ? D'la merde ?

« Santana, ne recommences pas…

« Non Quinn, je ne vais pas me la boucler. Laisses-moi te dire une chose : plus tôt tu accepteras tes sentiments et arrêteras de te voiler la face, et plus tôt tu pourras enfin respirer, crois-moi ! A chaque fois que je t'observes au Glee Club, tes yeux sont posés où ? Sur le décolleté du Hobbit ! Ou sur une autre partie de son corps tout aussi alléchante à tes yeux ! Et j'ai aussi remarqué cette tristesse dans tes yeux… ça fait combien de temps Quinn ?

« Je ne savais pas que tu passais tes séances de Glee Club à m'observer… Tu commences à me faire peur Lopez.

« Q. ! Ne change pas de sujet !

Je préfère me taire et l'ignorer.

« Mais bordel Quinn ! Pourquoi est-ce-que tu refuses d'ouvrir tes putains d'yeux ?!

« Attends… C'est toi qui l'as envoyé ?!

« Hein ? Envoyé quoi ?

« Kwurky… C'est toi qui l'as envoyé ! Il m'as sorti le même baratin !

« Kwur… Quoi ?! C'est qui ça ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Fabray ? T'es vraiment bizarre depuis ce matin ! Tu t'es droguée ou bien…?

« Tu me jures que tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle… ?

Super, si c'est pas elle, elle doit vraiment me prendre pour une timbrée…

« Non Quinn, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Mais tu vas me faire le plaisir de me l'expliquer ?

« Non.

« Non ? Comment ça non ?! Tu vas tout de suite me dire de quoi tu parles ou sinon je vais m'occuper de refaire le portrait de ta jolie p'tite gueule d'ange ! Et façon Lima Hights !

« Bon écoutes je t'en parlerais promis, mais pas maintenant !

Deux heures de philo' plus tard, je quitte la salle en trombe, préférant ne pas avoir à subir les foudres de la latina.

Je me dirige vers mon casier et ouvre la portière qui ne ressemble plus à rien pour déposer mes bouquins. Mais je suis stoppée dans mon élan quand j'aperçois une crinière arc en ciel derrière mon livre d'histoire, dans mon casier.

« TOI… ?

Kwurky se décale pour me regarder.

« Bonjour Quinn ! Pas trop dur le réveil ?

« Tu te pailles ma tête en plus ?!

« Je voulais juste être poli… Il va falloir que tu te montres un peu plus respectueuse et coopérative tu sais…

« Bon là tout de suite j'ai une furieuse envie de te transformer en steak alors dis-moi pourquoi tu te trouves dans mon casier. Tu veux me dire quelque chose ?

« Oui en fait je voulais te prévenir des dangers de tes pouvoirs, mais à ce que je vois je suis arrivé un peu trop tard, vu l'état de la porte de ton casier…

« Oui, effectivement.

« Hum quoi qu'il en soit… Je tenais à te présenter mes excuses… Quand j'ai dit hier à ma maîtresse le sort que je t'ai jeté, elle m'a dit que j'étais allé un peu trop loin…

« Non, sans blagues ?

« Oui, je suis désolé, vraiment… Mais elle a aussi dit que cette expérience te servira de leçon et t'encouragera dans ton objectif final !

« Bon ma patiente a des limites, donc si tu as fini, je vais y aller… !

« Bon et bien bonne chance Quinn ! Nous nous reverrons ne t'inquiètes pas.

« Super, si, j'ai de quoi m'inquiéter maintenant. Enfin c'est surtout toi qui devrait t'inquiéter, car la prochaine fois, je ne serais pas aussi clémente !

Kwurky disparait et laisse derrière lui encore une fois une fine poudre multicolore.

Je soupire et me dirige vers mon prochain cours quand je percute quelqu'un.

Je relève la tête et découvre que la personne que j'ai percuté n'est d'autre que Brittany. Je lui souris et m'excuse.

« Désolée Britt', j'étais ailleurs…

« Oh… ça ne va pas Quinn ?

« Si ! Si… C'est juste… C'est juste que quelque chose de complètement dingue est en train de m'arriver et ça me perturbe beaucoup…

« Oh non, c'est Kwurky n'est-ce pas, il ne t'as pas présenté ses excuses ? Il va m'entendre !

« Attends… Quoi ? Tu… Tu veux dire que… C'est TOI ?! C'est toi qui l'as envoyé chez moi hier pour qu'il m'apporte son « aide » ?

La blonde arbore un air totalement innocent.

« Oui c'est bien moi qui ai supplié Kwurky pour qu'il vienne user de sa magie pour t'aider…

« C'est une blague, on nage en plein délire ?

« Non Quinn… Je suis désolée je pensais pas qu'il allait te jeter un sort pareil….

« Mais pourquoi Britt' ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça… ?

« Ben tu sais entre licornes on doit se serrer les coudes…. Il était de mon devoir de licorne de te venir en aide Quinn ! Je ne supportais plus de te voir aussi triste, et j'ai bien vu comment tu regardais Rachel... Mais, approches j'ai un secret à te dire qui te fera surement plaisir. »

En me disant ces mots le plus sérieusement du monde, la grande blonde me fais signe de m'approcher. Puis elle regarde aux alentours. Constatant qu'il n'y a personne, elle me chuchote à l'oreille : « Je crois bien que Rachel aussi est une licorne ! »

« Bon écoutes Britt' ! Je comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes là… C'est quoi ce délire avec les licornes ? Je ne suis pas du même monde que toi, je ne vis pas dans un univers de licornes et de petits poneys où la vie est rose en permanence… !

La grande blonde parait légèrement vexée.

« D'ailleurs en parlant de licornes et petits poneys…Kwurky; il vient d'où, comment tu le connais ? Enfin c'est quand même la première fois de ma vie que je me retrouve face à un poney faisant à peine la taille d'un bébé humain, avec des ailes dans le dos, des pouvoirs magiques, et qui apparait dans des endroits tels qu'un placard ou encore un casier, et enfin, qui laisse derrière lui de la poudre arc-en-ciel…

« Je ne peux pas te dire d'où il vient, il ne veut pas que je le dise aux autres. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que c'est un ami proche de Lord Tubbington ! C'est Tubbi' qui est venu me le présenter !

« D'accord… Si tu le dis…Mais sérieusement il n'y a pas un moyen de faire disparaître cette corne ?

Elle me demande innocemment :

« Ben pourquoi tu veux qu'elle disparaisse ? Elle te donne des pouvoirs magiques…Tu veux pas en profiter ?...

« Britt' ! Cette corne va grandir et je vais pas me ramener au lycée avec ça sur le front… Ils me regarderont tous comme si j'étais venue d'une autre planète ! Dans quelques jours je pourrais plus la cacher !

« D'après Kwurky, il faut que tu assouvisses tes désirs envers Rachel…

Je ne réponds rien et essaie de ne pas m'énerver pour dire des choses que je regretterais plus tard. Comme si coucher avec Rachel était la chose la plus simple au monde... Non mais c'est affolant...

« Ecoutes Q., je te dis que Rachel aussi est une licorne ! Donc logiquement si tu la charmes et que tu uses de tes pouvoirs de super-licorne, tout devrait bien se passer…

« Mais enfin redescends sur terre Britt'… !

La blonde s'apprête à répliquer mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps et me dirige vers ma prochaine salle de cours.

Je passe ma journée à fulminer et à maudire Kwurky.

* * *

Je rentre chez moi plus énervée que jamais. Quand je m'endors le soir, je rêve… De licornes…J'aurais encore préféré rêver de Rachel…

Le lendemain matin, je me dirige dans la salle de bain afin de me brosser les dents. Pas une seule fois je ne regarde le miroir, perdue dans mes pensées.

Je pense à toutes ces choses que Kwurky m'a dites, je dois assouvir mes désirs… Comment je vais pouvoir faire ça moi… ? Et puis c'est pas clair comme phrase ! Cette fichue corne est censée me donner du courage… Mon œil ouais. Je daigne enfin lever les yeux vers la glace, et là, je crois halluciner. La corne a doublé de taille pendant la nuit…

« Nom de… Oh bordeeeeel….

« Un chapeau… !

Ouf j'ai trouvé une solution efficace pour cacher ce truc… Mais le lendemain, si la corne grandit encore, je sais pas ce que je vais faire…

* * *

Deux heures plus tard je suis au lycée postée devant mon casier, vêtue d'un petit chapeau classe et simple qui cache parfaitement ma corne.

« Hey Blondie ! Nouveau l'chapeau ?

Oh non, pas Santana, il manquait plus que ça !

« Ouais. » Mon ton est le plus sec et nonchalant possible.

Je tourne la tête et aperçois soudain à l'angle du couloir ma petite diva.

« Santana, je crois que Britt' te cherche, elle m'a dit exactement, je cite : « je veux que San' me fasse voir des  
arc-en-ciel comme elle le fait si souvent », je laisse ton imagination perverse traduire cette phrase. Donc vas-y, files la rejoindre et vas lui en faire voir des arc-en-ciel!" lui dis-je avec un sourire narquois.

Elle parait hésiter et réfléchir quelques secondes avant qu'un sourire n'étire son visage et qu'elle ne parte en courant.

C'était bien entendu un mensonge pour que Lopez me foute la paix et que je puisse aller rejoindre Rachel. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi je veux la rejoindre, mais j'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de sentir son odeur, d'entendre sa voix, et de la voir sourire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand je me suis réveillée ce matin, j'avais une folle envie de Rachel. Je veux dire, une envie encore plus grande que d'habitude…

Je me dirige donc avec un sourire aux lèvres vers la petite brunette qui vient de me repérer et de me sourire à son tour en cadenassant son casier.

Mais soudain, un groupe de footballeurs fait son apparition à l'angle du couloir, juste devant Rachel. Quand je remarque que le meneur du groupe a un gobelet dans les mains, et que je me précipite vers lui dans le but d'arrêter son geste, il est déjà trop tard.

Une rage meurtrière s'empare de moi.

Rachel est maintenant crispée et trempée de la tête aux pieds de slushie bleu.

« Eh !

Les joueurs se retournent et aussitôt leurs petits sourires sadiques disparaissent. Car ils savent qui je suis.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Fabray ?

C'est le meneur du groupe qui vient de m'adresser la parole sur un ton qui se voulait menaçant.

« Ce que je veux ? Voir ta tête empalée.

« Tu crois que tu me fais peur Fabray ? Depuis quand tu défends BERRY ?

« Abrutis… Ecoutes moi bien espèce de gros lard, si tu retouches ne serait-ce qu'à un seul cheveux de Rachel, tu regretteras d'avoir vu le jour. C'est pareil pour vous –je montre du doigt les joueurs qui sont à ses côtés- et pour tous les autres débiles qui auraient l'envie de la slushier à l'avenir ! T'as pigé ? Tu feras passer le messages à tes amis les primates qui ne sont pas présents.

Je m'attend à ce qu'il obéisse et lâche l'affaire, mais non, au contraire, il me provoque.

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi ! J'ai des couilles, et je vais pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds par une gamine qui se croit supérieure parce qu'elle a été capitaine des cheerios ! Et si, à l'avenir, j'ai envie de slushier Berry, ben j'le f'rais ! Que tu le veuilles ou non. Et je t'ajouterais à ma liste. » Les imbéciles qui se tiennent à ses côtés se mettent à rire tout comme lui.

Sans prononcer un mot, je m'avance d'un pas, saisis le poignet du jeune homme et le tort lentement, sans pitié et sans ménagement, ma force de « super-licorne » aidant et accélérant la tâche.

Il se plie de douleur et hurle à la mort. Un sourire sadique voit le jour sur mon visage.

Je lève la tête et regarde les autres joueurs, qui eux me regardent comme si je venais de porter la lune.

« A qui l'tour ?

Ils regardent leur capitaine se tordre de douleur et hurler comme un goret, puis le soulèvent et le portent dans la direction opposée.

Première fois que cette corne fait quelque chose de bien !

Je regarde Rachel qui est maintenant frigorifiée et lui envoie un sourire rassurant.

« Merci Quinn… Pour ce que tu viens de faire… Je… Enfin, tu n'étais pas obligée…

« C'est rien Rach'… Et si, j'étais obligée, je ne pouvais pas laisser ces idiots te refaire du mal. Prends tes affaires de rechange, on va dans les vestiaires. Il faut que tu prennes une douche et que tu te changes.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes arrivées dans les vestiaires.

Rachel, inconsciente du fait que je fantasme sur elle, enlève ses vêtements devant moi, je peux donc l'observer en sous-vêtements et remarque qu'elle a vraiment un corps… Par-fait ! Je m'humidifie les lèvres en descendant mes yeux déjà assombris par le désir vers son ventre plat et légèrement musclé.

Elle met fin à ma contemplation en partant direction les douches en sous-vêtements, une serviette à la main.

Je m'assois sur le banc juste à côté de ses vêtements de rechange. J'y jette un coup d'œil. Hum intéressant, minijupe et petite chemise blanche. Elle doit être vraiment sexy là-dedans… Plus perverse que moi, y'a pas…

Quelques minutes plus tard Rachel revient dans mon champ de vision, et là...Mon corps et mes joues prennent feu.

Rachel a les cheveux mouillés, elle n'est vêtue que d'une fine serviette blanche, qui est d'ailleurs très courte et me laisse donc voir ses cuisses et ses jambes parfaites… Je remonte plus haut vers son cou et suit du regard une gouttelette d'eau qui descend jusqu'à son décolleté.

Je déglutis difficilement et me force à détourner le regard.

Rachel s'approche et prend les vêtements de rechange posés sur le banc. Puis elle se racle la gorge.

Alors je la regarde, intriguée.

« Hum Quinn… -elle secoue ses vêtements sous mes yeux.

Je ne réponds rien et affiche un air d'incompréhension.

« J'aimerais bien pouvoir me changer Quinn. » finit-elle par expliquer, d'un air amusé.

« Owh… Oui bien sûr. Tu veux que je me retourne c'est ça ?

« T'as tout compris !

Je me retourne lentement et me frappe mentalement. J'ai vraiment dû passer pour la pire des abruties…

Je l'entends râler et soupirer de frustration… Je me demande ce qui se passe.

« Quiiinn…

« Euh… Oui Rach' ?

« Je n'arrive pas à atteindre la fermeture de mon soutien-gorge ! Tu peux venir m'aider s'il te plaît… ?

Je déglutis difficilement. Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu… ? Soudain, tout ça me paraît être une mauvaise idée…Très mauvaise idée; J'ai volontairement accompagné Rach' dans les vestiaires, sachant qu'on serait seules, et qu'elle serait en sous-vêtements, alors que ces derniers temps, j'ai envie de lui faire des choses pas très catholiques… Non mais franchement !

Si ça se finit mal, je ne pourrais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même… !

« Euh… B… Bien sûr.

Je me lève difficilement et m'approche de Rachel, elle me tourne le dos. Heureusement, sinon elle prendrait peur en voyant mon regard s'assombrir et lorgner sur ses jambes… Et son dos…Oh God, son dos ! Parfait lui aussi !

J'effleure sa colonne vertébrale et remonte jusqu'à la fermeture de son soutien-gorge.

Pourquoi est-ce que je viens de faire ça ?! Faut vraiment que mes hormones se calment !

Je la sens frissonner sous mes doigts. Au début je suis surprise et me demande si c'est moi qui ai fait apparaître cette chaire de poule, mais je me ressaisis vite en me rendant compte que c'est probablement le froid qui a fait ça. Ben oui, elle vient de se laver et est à moitié nue donc ça paraît logique…

Ressaisis-toi Quinn…

Je finis par clipser son soutien-gorge.

« Euh voilà; c'est fait…

Entendant ces mots la petite brunette se retourne. Oh merde. Elle n'aurait jamais dû faire ça… !

Mon regard se fige sur sa poitrine, descend plus bas, puis remonte dans son cou.

« … Quinn… ?

MERDE ! Elle se trouve en sous-vêtements, juste devant moi, à quelques centimètres à peine… J'ai envie de la toucher… Je VEUX la toucher !

Poussée par le désir et dans un élan de folie, je fais un geste qui me surprend moi-même.

Je plaque mes mains sur ses hanches et la fait reculer. J'ai les yeux rivés sur son cou. Est-ce qu'il est aussi tendre que dans mes rêves… ?

« Q…Quinn ? Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais…?

Hmmm miam, je me délecte d'avance.

Je la plaque contre le mur et elle pousse un hoquet de surprise. Je n'arrive plus à contrôler mes pensées, je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter… Pourtant je sais que je le dois si je ne veux pas aggraver mon cas…

Mais c'est comme si j'étais poussée par une force inconnue; une fore qui me donne le courage nécessaire pour ne pas avoir peur de son éventuel rejet…

Mes mains remontent sur son ventre nu et lui infligent de douces caresses. Je peux sentir Rachel retenir sa respiration, probablement choquée, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de continuer; plus rien ne semble pouvoir m'arrêter… J'en ai rêvé depuis beaucoup trop longtemps.

Mes mains continuent de glisser sur son ventre tandis que je rapproche ma tête de son cou.

Je dépose mes lèvres sur son cou tendre, je goute enfin à sa peau. C'est délicieux…

Je dépose une multitude de baisers dans son cou puis sur le long de sa mâchoire, tout en faisant descendre mes mains vers ses cuisses. Je sens sa respiration s'accélérer et devenir de plus en plus saccadée.

« Q…hmmmm…Quinn je…

Sans prévenir, je plaque ma cuisse entre ses jambes, contre son intimité, et Rachel laisse échapper un gémissement.

Cela me fait sortir de ma « transe » et je prends enfin conscience de ce que je suis en train de faire. A regret, et terriblement gênée, je me recule, laissant une Rachel haletante reprendre ses esprits.

Mes joues sont en feu et je me mord la lèvre inférieure, honteuse.

Bordel… Mais qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ?! J'ai bien failli la prendre contre ce mur… !

« Euh… Je…

Rien à faire. Je n'arrive plus à articuler un mot. Et surtout qu'est-ce que j'aurais bien pu lui dire hein ? « Désolée Rach' si j'ai failli te prendre contre ce mur, j'avais tellement envie de toi… » Ah… Mon Dieu… Je me dégoute moi-même. Comme toujours, je préfère fuir. Je n'ai même pas osé la regarder dans les yeux… Mais ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'elle avait quand même l'air d'apprécier ça…

Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche. Non. Il ne faut pas que je me fasse de faux espoirs.

J'entre dans ma voiture et claque violemment la portière.

« Bordeeeel…

« Ça ne va pas Quinn… ?

Je sursaute. Cette voix…

« Mais merde, qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ?! T'es toujours obligé d'apparaître au moment où je m'y attend le moins ?

« La politesse ?

« Tu veux que je te dise où je vais te la mettre ta politesse ?

« Inutile.

« Excuses-moi… Je suis vraiment sur les nerfs là…

« Oui et je sais pourquoi Quinn.

« Oh non crois-moi, tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle !

« Si. De Rachel. Et du fait que tu as perdu une chance de faire disparaître cette corne que tu haïs tant.

« Mais bien sûr, tu es donc en train de me dire que j'aurais dû abuser d'elle dans le simple but de récupérer une vie normale qui a dégénéré par ta faute, c'est ça ?! Mais attends un peu…Tu veux dire que tu étais là ?! Tu étais dans les vestiaires et tu nous as observées ?!

« Non, rassures-toi. Mais je te rappelle que je suis un poney magique, j'ai toutes sortes de pouvoirs dont tu ne soupçonnes même pas l'existence. Et lire dans tes pensées et voir des bouts d'images en fait partie…

« Quoi ?! Eh ne refais jamais ça ! Vie privée tu connais ?!

« Je voulais t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu as dû surement t'en rendre compte « quelque chose » t'as aidé, t'as poussé à faire ce que tu as fait.

« Oui c'est vrai… C'est assez étrange…

« Eh bien c'est en fait la corne ! Elle te donne du « courage », enfin j'ai appelé ça comme ça mais disons que ça t'aide à être plus entreprenante… Tu vois de quoi je parle.

« Okay… Ça devient vraiment catastrophique…La situation devient vraiment trop flippante à mon gout tu vois ? J'essaie de rester zen, mais là je sens que je vais exploser d'accord ? J'en peux plus de cette putain… De corne !

« Il faut voir les choses du bon côté Quinn, tu as enfin pu gouter à la peau de Rachel. N'était-ce pas exquis ?

« Rhhaa mais… Occupes toi de ce qui te regarde un peu… Tu as débarqué dans ma vie sans mon autorisation et l'as transformée en un véritable enfer… Un comble pour un petit poney censé être innocent, tu crois pas ? Maintenant j'aimerais rentrer chez moi et aller tranquillement m'affaler sur mon lit pour me lamenter et hurler; laisser exprimer ma colère. Tu peux comprendre ça ? Allez, déguerpis s'il te plaît.

« Ah ! Première formule de politesse ! On progresse ! Tu veux que je sorte le champagne ?

Je lui lance un regard de tueuse, et il ne faut pas moins de deux secondes au petit Kwurky pour qu'il ne tape dans ses petits sabots et disparaisse enfin de ma voiture.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, quand je me réveille et vais devant la glace afin d'évaluer la croissance de ma corne magique, je hurle. Oui, je hurle, de frustration. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que ma corne a encore doublé de taille, et que je sais que rien, non, rien…Ne pourra la cacher désormais. Et que je suis donc condamnée à rester chez moi, une corne sur la tête, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

« C'est pas vrai, mais c'est pas vrai… Dites-moi que je rêve… Et voilà je parle toute seule maintenant… Me reste plus qu'à me rendre à l'asile, sans rire… »

Je me lamente dans la salle de bain pendant de bonnes minutes avant que mes yeux ne se posent sur mon téléphone portable. Je le saisis et appelle la seule personne au courant de ma situation et capable de m'aider; Britt-Britt' !

« Allô, Quinn ?

« Britt' ? C'est la catastrophe ! Ma corne est trop grande, je ne peux plus sortir de chez moi ! Je fais comment ?!

« Tubbi' ! Arrêtes, je t'ai vu ! Je t'ai dit d'arrêter avec les cigarettes ! Reposes ça tout de suite ! Non, il n'y a pas de « mais » !

Je ferme les yeux et essaye de rester zen.

« Désolée Q., c'était Lord Tubbington, il a encore fait des siennes… Hum en ce qui concerne ton problème, je suis désolée Q., mais je ne peux rien faire pour toi pour l'instant… Je te promet de passer chez toi ce soir pour te donner les cours que tu auras loupés, et on discutera de tout ça d'accord ? Là je dois vraiment te laisser, Tubbi' vient de me dire que je vais être en retard si je ne raccroche pas tout de suite…

« D'accord Britt'… A ce soir…

* * *

Après avoir passé une journée entière affalée sur le canapé, devant la TV, le soir arrive enfin.

La sonnette retentit.

« J'arriiiiive ! »

J'ouvre la porte et m'attend à tout… Sauf à ça…

Devant moi se tient… Santana Lopez.

Au début, elle me regarde avec de grands yeux, mais, une demi-seconde plus tard, la voilà partie dans un fou rire sans fin…

Et puis je vois Brittany qui arrive derrière toute joyeuse et qui m'annonce : « J'ai demandé à San' de m'accompagner, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ! Je lui ai expliqué la situation, et ne t'en fait pas, elle m'a promis de ne pas se moquer de toi et d'être gentille. Pas vrai, Sanny ?

Santana est toujours morte de rire et a maintenant des larmes qui perlent aux coins de ses yeux.

« C'est pourtant ce qu'elle est en train de faire Britt'; elle se moque de moi; elle se fou de ma gueule ! Et elle n'est pas prête de s'arrêter à ce que je vois… Entrez.

Je les laisse rentrer et nous nous installons sur le canapé. Santana n'a toujours pas mit fin à son fou rire, et en la regardant, on croirait presque qu'elle est en train de mourir. Elle se tortille et hurle de rire, tout en pleurant…

« Bon… T'as fini ton cinéma Lopez ?

« D… Désolée… C'est juste que… Oh bon Dieu, si je m'attendais à ça…

Elle essuie ses larmes et me regarde enfin d'un air qui se veut sérieux.

« Ben San'… Je te l'ai dit avant de partir que Q. avait une corne de licorne maintenant…

Fait remarquer Brittany innocemment.

« Oui… Mais même ! C'est juste… Oh putain je vais repartir dans un fou rire…

« T'aurais pas dû l'amener Britt'… Tout ce qu'elle sait faire c'est se payer ma tête…

« Non c'est bon excuses moi… Je… Enfin mets-toi à ma place, merde… Ma meilleure amie avec une tête de dépressive et une… Corne sur le front ! Une corne Quinn ! De licorne ! Non mais là on pouvait pas faire plus gay !

« Tu comptes enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie encore longtemps, ou… ?

« Ok c'est bon ! Je vais faire un effort Blondie ! ça va être difficile mais je vais le faire !

« Bien… !

« Au fait il faut que je te fasse part de quelque chose d'intéressant Q. !

« Qui est… ?

« Ce matin…T'aurais vu la tronche de Berry… Elle avait l'air… Complètement paumée ! Ouais ! Paumée c'est le mot exacte !

« Comment ça ?

« Ben je sais pas elle avait l'air complètement ailleurs ! Et le meilleur pour la fin elle n'a pas ouvert sa grande bouche de toute la séance de Glee Club ! Ce jour restera gravé en ma mémoire à jamais, tu peux me croire Fabray !

Merde… Si ça se trouve c'est à cause de moi… Elle est surement traumatisée ! Merde, merde, merde !

« Et hum… Tu lui as demandé ce qui n'allait pas … ?

« Ben non, je l'ai juste emmerdée, comme d'habitude…

« J'aurais dû m'en douter.

« Eh oui, on ne change pas les vieilles habitudes que veux-tu !

« Bon et bien merci les filles pour votre réconfort… On se revoit demain même heure ?

« Déjà en manque ?

« Oh ça va, je m'ennuis à crever et je peux même pas sortir me promener ! Donc un peu de compagnie ça fait pas d'mal !

« Et toujours pas de solution pour… ça ? je montre ma corne du doigt.

« Non pas vraiment désolée… On va y réfléchir San' et moi ! Et je demanderais aussi conseils à Lord Tubbington, il a parfois des idées de génie !

« Si tu y tiens Britt'…

Du coin de l'œil je vois Santana qui se retient de rire de toutes ses forces… Bon… Elle fait des efforts…

Je les raccompagne jusqu'au perron.

« A demain les filles. Et je vous en supplie, trouvez une solution, je suis vraiment désespérée là… !

« A demain Q. ! On te promet rien… Mais on va faire de notre mieux !

« A demain FABGAY ! Wahaha !

Je roule des yeux et referme la porte.

* * *

_Le lendemain, au lycée McKinley. _

SANTANA POV

Depuis que je me suis levée, j'ai des crampes au ventre. Je crois que je ne me suis toujours pas remise de mon fou rire de la veille… Non mais sérieusement… Quinn Fabray en mode licorne; plus gay que jamais… ! Comment ne pas se tordre de rire ?

Hier soir, Brittany a désespérément demandé à Lord Tubbington de trouver une solution au problème de Q., et d'après ma grande blonde, le chat lui aurait soit disant répondu qu'il ne dirait rien tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas rendu son paquet de cigarettes…

Non mais à force je me suis habituée à ce genres de délires; ses discussions imaginaires avec Tubbi'… Je trouve ça assez craquant en fait.

Bon c'est l'heure du Glee Club ! Super je vais pouvoir voir si l'état de la naine a empiré ! Et je vais essayer d'en profiter pour trouver ce qui cloche dans sa tête de hobbit !

J'entre dans la salle suivie de Britt-Britt', et je vois Berry assise au premier rang, encore dans la lune… !

Je prends place sur un siège au fond et Britt' s'installe à côté de moi.

« Regardes Sanny ! Rachel a l'air toute perdue…

« Oui Britt', j'ai vu ça… Je comprends pas ce qui la met dans un état pareil… C'est quand même pas son acceptation à la NYADA, si ?

Eh oui, il y a quelques jours, la naine avait annoncé à tout le Glee Club qu'elle avait été acceptée à la NYADA. Elle avait sauté de joie en poussant un cri strident made in Berry. Elle avait l'air vraiment heureuse, et nullement troublée, donc ça ne peut pas être ça…

« Je ne sais pas San'… Mais il faudra percer ce mystère, comme dirait Lord Tubbi'...

La salle se remplit petit à petit, et cinq-dix minutes après que tout le Glee Club soit réuni, Mr Schue' fait enfin son entrée. Toujours en retard celui-là… On ne saura jamais pourquoi.

« Salut les jeunes ! Vous êtes en forme ? Quelqu'un sait ce qui est arrivé à Quinn… ?

Je cherche aussitôt une excuse.

« Euh… Elle est malade…

« Ah ? Et bien j'espère qu'elle sera vite de retour parmi nous. Si tu la vois, souhaites-lui un bon rétablissement de ma part, hm ?

Je hoche la tête.

Et puis soudain, Puck se lève.

« Mr Schuester ! J'aimerais prendre la parole vite fait ! J'ai un truc important à dire !

« Je t'en prie, Puck. – Mr Schue' lui fait signe de venir se placer au centre de la pièce.

« Ben voilà, vous le savez tous, Rachel a été acceptée à la NYADA et on est tous super content pour toi Mini Barbra' ! – La naine semble enfin se réveiller de sa torpeur et lui sourit.

« Et donc j'me disais… Quoi de mieux pour fêter ça que d'organiser une p'tite fête ! Il y aura piscine, alcool, et nanas ! C'est pas une idée de génie les gars ?!

Tous les garçons ont l'air ravis et s'échangent des sourires… Pervers… Oui parce que pour eux, soirées est synonyme de parties de jambes en l'air…

« Mais surtout Rachel, je tiens à ce que tu viennes ! Parce que ce sera TA fête ! Yeeeaahh ! Et ce sera pas une soirée ordinaire, non ! Ce sera une soirée… Déguiséééée !

Aussitôt je tourne la tête vers Brittany.

« Britt' ! Je sais en quoi on va déguiser Q.! Et cette soirée sera l'occasion pour elle de mettre enfin la naine dans son lit !

* * *

**Voilà ! Chapitre plus long que le premier :p ! **

**Reviews ? Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé :o !**


	3. La licorne déchue

**Avant toute chose, je tiens à m'excuser pour l'attente; je suis terriblement désolée :O ! **

**J'espère que ce dernier chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances.**

**Enjoy ! ( :**

**Guest ****: Merci : D ! Voici la suite !**

* * *

POV QUINN

« QUOI ?! Vous voulez me faire porter… ce truc ?! Mais je vais carrément faire fuir Rachel, fringuée comme ça !

Je leur secoue le déguisement de licorne sous leurs yeux. Espérant qu'elles changent d'avis.

« Dans tes rêves Fabray, je sais ce que t'es en train de faire ! Eh ben non, ça ne prend pas avec Santana Lopez okay ? Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. Je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix; c'est vrai quoi, ce costume est juste parfait, merde !

_Flashback, quelques minutes plus tôt._

Nous sommes vendredi soir Santana et Brittany sont revenues me tenir compagnie comme promis. Mais elles sont arrivées avec deux bonnes heures de retard…. Je me demande bien pourquoi. Je m'apprête à leur poser la question mais, à peine ai-je le temps de m'installer sur le canapé, que Santana hurle déjà :

« Fabgay ! Britt' et moi avons trouvé une solution sublime...Du génie !

« Une solution pour ma condition de « licorne » ?!

« Exact !

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je jubile intérieurement, ravie que mes amies aient enfin trouvé un moyen de me rendre une vie normale.

« Je t'explique Fabray...Tout à l'heure, pendant le Glee Club, Puck nous as annoncé que pour fêter l'acceptation de la naine à la NYADA, il allait organiser une belle fiesta ce week end. Mais cette fête sera une soirée déguisée ! Tu vois où je veux en venir Fabgay ?

« Hum pas vraiment non…

« Britt' ! Va chercher le costume s'il te plait. Il est dans l'coffre.

Santana tend ses clées de voiture à Britt-Britt' qui s'exécute en trottinant joyeusement.

« Hum… Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… ?

« Arrêtes ta paranoïa blondie ! T'es pas foutue d'me faire confiance, au moins une fois dans ta vie ?! T'inquiètes pas va, j'ai géré sur le coup !

« Ouais… Ben peut être que si t'avais pas ce sourire sadique collé sur le visage depuis que tu as ouvert la bouche, j'aurais un peu moins de mal à te croire, tu crois pas… ?

« Ce n'est pas un sourire sadique… ! » Rétorque la latina, d'un air faussement innocent.

« Oh si, ça l'est ! Je te connais par cœur Lopez ! Tu m'enlèves ce sourire de ton visage; de suite !

Brittany refait son apparition, un long sac de sport dans les mains !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans… ?

« A ton avis bon Dieu ?! T'es pas bien maline ! Un costume, puisque demain est une soirée déguisée ! Franchement tu n'as aucune idée du costume que je t'ai choisi ?!

« Ben… Non…Att…Attends une seconde…

Je relève brusquement la tête vers Santana et la regarde droit dans les yeux pour y lire ma réponse. Je vois un éclair de malice et de sadisme passer dans ses orbes marrons. Oh non… Ne me dites pas que…NON… !

« Santana… Non… S'il te plait, dis-moi que je fais fausse route…

« Non Q. ! C'est bien ce que tu crois ! Eh ben dis-moi, t'es longue à la détente hein ! Ça parait pourtant logique.

« Hors de question. HORS DE QUESTION ! Je ne me déguiserais pas en licorne !

« Boucles-la et ouvres ce sac. Je ne suis pas débile non plus, je t'ai pris un costume de licorne, certes, mais hyper sexy ! Tu seras désirable comme jamais ! Quand le hobbit te reluquera en bavant demain soir, tu me diras merci !

C'est pas vrai, mais c'est pas vrai… Non mais… Un déguisement de licorne ? Sérieusement ? Je vois pas bien comment ça pourrait me rendre sexy, enfin bon… Faisons confiance au côté pervers de Santana… !

« Oké Lopez… Mais je te préviens, si ce qu'il y a là-dedans ne me plaît pas, tu ne pourras pas me forcer à le mettre !

« Ouvres… Ce putain… De sac !

Je me saisis du long sac et le dépose sur le canapé. Je l'ouvre le plus lentement possible pour faire rager Santana.

« Depuis quand tu t'es transformé en limace sous anesthésie ?!

Je souris face à la remarque. Elle s'enflamme vraiment pour un rien celle-là…

Je me décide à l'ouvrir pour de bon et y sort le costume. Un costume de licorne comme je le pensais, bien évidemment… Mais une licorne…Noire. Et surtout, ce que je remarque, c'est… Et bien c'est que ce costume a l'air ultra moulant et provoquant… Du Santana tout craché…

_Fin du flashback._

« Non mais sérieusement les filles; elle va prendre peur… Britt' dis quelque chose...? Mais regardes on dirait qu'elle l'a acheté dans une boutique de sextoys son costume ! Fais la changer d'avis, fais cesser cette folie !

Bon d'accord, peut être que j'exagère un peu…

« Ben pourquoi tu ne l'essaies pas, d'abord ? Peut-être que tu vas l'adorer et qu' après tu ne pourras plus t'en séparer… Et puis tu es une licorne ! Donc logiquement un costume de licorne ce serait parfait ! Mais San'... Pourquoi tu as choisi une licorne noire… ?

« Ah ça Britt', c'est tout simplement pour le côté sadique, pervers, diabolique, monstrueux, ou encore sadomasochiste – et encore, la liste est longue - de Miss Blondie !

Je me prépare à riposter vexée par tous ces défauts qu'elle vient d'énumérer… Mais elle ne m'en laisse pas l'occasion.

« Bon tu vas m'enfiler ce costume -qui fera fantasmer Berry- tout de suite ! Sur le champ ! Je veux voir ce que ça donne ! Espérons que la naine saura contrôler ses ardeurs et qu'elle ne t'arracheras pas ce magnifique costume qui m'a coûté un bras –non, deux- quand elle te fera sauvagement l'amour dans les toilettes ou autre lieu isolé tout aussi pratique pour passer à l'acte… !

« Stop, tu me donnes envie de vomir avec toute ta perversité !

« Oh. Parce que toi tu n'es pas perverse, peut-être ? Laisses-moi rire ! De nous deux, je sais très bien qui est la plus dégueulasse ! Y'a qu'à voir comment tu mattes le nain dans vos cours communs ! ça fait peur, merde ! On est pas dans un film d'horreur Q. !

« Et allez, ça recommence…

« Non mais sérieusement ! J'espère que j'aurais pas fait tous ces efforts pour rien, et que lors de cette party tu pourras enfin évacuer toute la tension et frustration sexuelle qui plane en permanence entre vous deux ! Bordel, vous êtes bien les seules à ne pas vous rendre compte que vous vous bouffez mutuellement du regard ! Moi quand j'assiste à ça, j'ai juste envie de vomir…

« Attends, tu… Tu es en train de dire que Rachel…

« Oui Q., la naine bave sur toi ! Et tu dois vraiment avoir de graves problèmes de vue, pour ne jamais t'en être aperçu ou même douté ! Tu n'as jamais vu les yeux emplis de désir qu'elle pose sur tes décolletés ?!

« Euh… non ! Je pense que c'est toi qui te fait des idées Lopez ! Tu vois des lesbiennes partout...!

« Bon euh… La claque va partir toute seule là… Enfiles ce costume !

« Ok, ok… On se détend…

Je pars dans la pièce voisine avec le costume et l'enfile. Je me regarde dans la glace.

« D'accooord… Il est hors de question que je me ramène comme ça à cette soirée bordel ! Santana, merde ! On dirait… On dirait… Je trouve même pas les mots...!

Je porte une sorte de chapeau-capuche en fourrure noire avec des oreilles de licornes de chaque côté de ma corne. Bon déjà ma corne se dissimule vraiment bien dans le costume, enfin on dirait qu'elle fait partie du costume, ça c'est un point positif. Mais quand on descend plus bas, c'est là que ça dérape… Un bustier ultra moulant en cuir noir avec un laçage rouge qui me remonte les seins, avec un immense décolleté, mais vraiment, plus décolleté que ça, on meurt. Une mini-jupe en fourrure noire vraiment courte qui dévoile mes cuisses nues et musclées, avec une double longue queue de licorne noire, toujours en fourrure. Mes jambes sont recouvertes par deux "jambières" en fourrure noire elles aussi. Et pour finir, des manchettes en cuir noir.

Santana arrive dans la pièce et me reluque.

« Mais t'as perdu la tête Blondie ?! Regardes-toi, je t'ai transformée en vrai canon ! Enfin vraiment là tu es plus que sexy Fabray ! Je sais pas si le hobbit pourra s'en remettre… ! Mais merde, tu es parfaite Q. ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas aux yeux de Miss Prude... ?

« Mais nom de Dieu, regardes ! C'est… Vulgaire… C'est TROP. Voilà.

« Mais tu aurais peut-être préféré que je t'achète un costume de licorne blanche, avec une crinière arc-en-ciel et toute la panoplie ?! Dans ce cas ça reviendrait à écrire sur ton front « Je suis gay » ! Non mais sans déconner ! Quelle coincée ! Ce costume est PARFAIT ! Il est sexy, original, il ne te tiendra pas chaud… !

« Ça c'est sûr que non, il ne me tiendra pas chaud ! Regardes moi ça je suis à moitié à poil !

« N'exagérons rien, Fabray… ! Et puis vois le côté positif, ce sera plus pratique pour Berry quand elle te fera l'amour…

« Mais arrêtes ça !

« Quoi… ? Tu veux me faire croire que ce n'est pas ton intention de coucher avec le nain ?

« B… Bien sur que non !

« En même temps, je te rappelle que tu n'as pas bien le choix. Si tu veux que cette corne quitte ton front, tu devras le faire ! Et cette soirée est ta seule opportunité, puisque c'est une soirée déguisée donc tu peux montrer cette merde – elle montre du doigt ma corne – au grand jour ! Vu… ?

« Stooooop, STOP ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre Santana.

J'ai envie de pleurer. Je réalise que Santana n'a pas tort. Il ne faut pas que je manque cette fête, et ce costume est une obligation pour entrer à cette soirée déguisée et « cacher ma corne tout en la montrant ».

« Bon… D'accord Santana, je… Je vais y aller… Avec ce costume…

« Bien Blondie ! On réalise que Tatie Lopez a toujours raison et a du gout pour les belles choses; enfin ? J'en ai les larmes aux yeux, vraiment !

« S'il te plaît, n'en rajoute pas ! Franchement tout ce que je vais réussir à faire c'est faire fuir Rachel là-dedans… Et puis y'a trop de noir, on dirait limite un costume d'halloween ton truc !

« Désolée Blondie mais je n'allais pas te le prendre en blanc; couleur qui signifie : pureté, sagesse, innocence… Bref, tout ce que tu n'es pas ! Il te reste environ 24h pour te préparer psychologiquement. Salut !

Sur ces mots, elle prend son manteau et l'enfile, en demandant silencieusement à Britt' de faire de même.

« Tu m'excuseras mais le vendredi soir pour moi est synonyme de partie de jambes en l'air avec ma merveilleuse petite amie… ! A demain soir Fabray ! Et si je peux te donner un dernier conseil pour cette soirée; pour une fois dans ta vie, ne réfléchis pas trop, et fonces ! Si tu as du mal, l'alcool sera ton allié ! Et… Fais la boire un peu aussi, histoire qu'elle soit assez éméchée pour oser faire des trucs « intéressants », hm ?

Elle ouvre la porte et se trouve déjà sur le perron.

Quant à Britt', elle regarde autour d'elle puis s'approche de moi.

« Quinn, moi je te trouve incroyablement sexy en licorne déchue… ! Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour la réaction de Rachel ! Crois-en mon expérience de licorne ! » Puis elle me colle un bisou sur la joue et s'en va rejoindre Santana.

Une licorne… Déchue… ? Sérieusement ?

En fait… C'est plutôt vrai…

* * *

Le lendemain soir arrive un peu trop vite à mon goût. Mais bon… De toute manière, ça ne sert à rien de retarder l'inévitable pas vrai ?

20h15. Il faut que je me prépare, la fête débute à 21h !

Je prends soin de choisir mes plus beaux sous-vêtements en dentelle noire, puis m'équipe de mon costume de « licorne déchue » après m'être maquillée.

* * *

Quand je gare ma voiture devant la maison de Puck, il est déjà 21h30. Ben quoi ? Il faut savoir se faire attendre… ! Non en fait la véritable raison de mon léger retard est le fait que j'ai mis une bonne demi-heure chez moi à tourner en rond, me demandant si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de venir; pesant le pour et le contre… Et puis finalement, et bien j'ai décidé de venir. J'ai décidé que pour une fois je ne choisirais pas la fuite. Non je ne veux plus être une lâche.

Je sors de la voiture et arrive sur le perron. Vu les hurlements et rires que j'entends, ainsi que la musique mise au volume maximum qui me perce déjà les tympans, j'en déduis que la fête bat déjà son plein…

Bon… Je vais essayer de faire une entrée discrète. Mais que dis-je… ? Comment voulez-vous que je fasse une entrée discrète dans ce costume… C'est juste impossible…

J'inspire un grand coup.

Ne pas réfléchir, et foncer !

* * *

J'ouvre la porte. A ma grande surprise une grande partie des personnes présentes sont complètement saoules. A l'entrée de la cuisine je peux apercevoir des cadavres de bouteilles de bière, de tequila… Il y a des gens étalés par terre, d'autres qui sont affalés sur le canapé, à moitié conscients… Il faut le faire quand même pour se bourrer autant la gueule et finir « mort » en seulement une demi-heure…

Les baffles continuent de cracher leur musique à un volume sonore surpuissant. Et je n'entend pas et ne remarque pas la personne qui arrive derrière moi et me met une légère tape sur les fesses.

Super, ça commence bien, je viens à peine d'arriver que déjà un gros pervers me touche les fesses… Je me retourne prête à lui faire regretter d'être né.

Mais c'est une Santana Lopez toute souriante et émoustillée qui me fait face. Habillée en… LaraCroft ! Wow… Je dois avouer que ça lui va à merveille.

« Euh… C'est toi qui vient de me toucher les fesses... ? Bonne idée le costume !

Elle roule des yeux.

« Non mais qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre Fabray…? Ah ben oui, tu aurais préféré que ce soit le nain… Mais c'est un geste amical biensur. Désolée, je sais que tu attends plus de moi et que dans ce costume qui me va sublimement bien tu ne peux t'empêcher de lorgner sur mon décolleté ou même mes cuisses , mais j'ai Britt-Britt' okay ? Ne pleures pas…

« Non mais toi aussi tu es déjà bourrée… ? Pour sortir des conneries pareilles…

« Je t'ai vue entrer toute paniquée donc je suis venue te voir pour te redonner la pêche.

« Oh je vois… C'est trop aimable…

« Arrêtes tes manières Blondie ! Bon alors… Voilà ce que je te conseille de faire… Attends. Tout d'abord il faut que tu saches que Berry est arrivée à 21h exactement, elle est donc présente dans cette pièce, même si je pense que tu ne l'as pas encore remarquée. Ce qui n'est pas étonnant vu le costume qu'elle porte. D'ailleurs je dois dire que… Je me suis surprise à lorgner plusieurs fois sur ton hobbit… !

Je lui lance un regard haineux.

« Quoi… ? Elle n'avait qu'à pas se fringuer comme ça ! C'est limite de l'incitation au viol ! Tous les porcs présents dans cette pièce ne doivent avoir qu'une seule idée en tête : lui faire des choses pas catholiques du tout. Donc je te conseille de te bouger les fesses, Mme la licorne coincée !

« Mais… En quoi est-elle déguisée au juste… ?

« Je te laisse la surprise, tu le découvriras par toi-même ! Essaye de ne pas mettre de la bave partout sur ton costume quand tu l'apercevras s'il te plait…

« C'est à ce point-là… ?

« Oui Blondie ! Bon boucles-la et laisses moi finir maintenant. Je disais donc qu'elle est arrivée vachement tôt et à peine elle est entrée, qu'elle s'est dirigée vers le bar; vers l'alcool quoi ! Elle en a bu une quantité… Assez surprenante. Donc, à l'heure qu'il est, elle doit être pas mal éméchée. Elle ne peut pas être sobre avec ce qu'elle a bu… Enfin bref. Tout ça pour te dire – non, t'ordonner – de partir à sa recherche et d'assouvir tes fantasmes les plus fous et dégueulasses !

« Mais merde, San' ! Ça ne marche pas comme ça ! Je ne peux pas profiter d'elle parce qu'elle est complètement bourrée bon sang ! C'est pas humain de faire ça !

« C'est reparti pour un tour… Ressors nous ton petit discours de fille coincée. En attendant c'est pas moi qui ai une corne sur le front à faire disparaître tu vois ? Donc hum… Comment te dire ça sans être vulgaire… ? T'es dans la merde jusqu'au cou, et le seul moyen d'en sortir et de te faire la naine ! Voilà, c'est dit !

« Mais San' je-

« NON. Il n'y a pas de « mais ». Je t'ai donné mes conseils, je t'ai encouragé, je t'ai payé ce foutu costume de licorne, donc maintenant si tu veux toujours pas comprendre dans quelle merde tu te trouves, ET l'opportunité en or que tu as d'en finir, et ben j'ai plus rien à te dire. Mais saches que tu es désespérante, Quinn Fabray…

Elle se retourne et pars rejoindre Brittany, qui elle est déguisée en… Chat… Bon… Après tout, ça lui correspond bien…

J'entends de loin Mike lancer à Brittany : « Hey ! Pas mal Britt' en chat ! Je dirais même carrément sexy ! »

Hum… Il a perdu la tête ?! Ou trop bu ? Il va subir les foudres de Santana, ça c'est certain, vu le regard empli de rage qu'elle pose sur lui… Quelle gaffe…

Brittany, innocente, s'empresse de lui répondre :

« C'est une idée de Lord Tubbington ! Au début j'avais plutôt pensé à me déguiser en "ToutCurieux" le Bisounours... Mais Tubby' m'a miaulé à l'oreille qu'un costume de chat serait préférable..."

Je roule des yeux et souris.

* * *

Bon… Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses… Hum tout d'abord pour me donner un peu de courage, je vais aller boire un petit coup… Juste un peu hein.

Santana a raison sur toute la ligne… Je suis vraiment… Dans la merde !

Je fais mon chemin jusqu'au bar, et de nombreux sifflements d'approbation se font entendre au fur et à mesure que j'avance. Super… je me suis faite remarquée par les mâles en chaleur. Et moi qui voulais être discrète pour ne pas que Rachel m'ait encore remarquée… Enfin elle doit être un peu bourrée donc bon… Peut être qu'elle n'a pas entendu tout ce boucan.

Oh merde ! Non, c'est pas vrai ! C'est Puck le barman ce soir. Supeeeer, je vais avoir le droit à une remarque perverse à vomir !

« Wow Quinn… T'es carrément… HOT !

Qu'est ce que je disais... C'est désespérant...

« Euh… Merci… Je suppose…

« Tu voudrais pas monter à l'étage et-

« Non." Je lui répond d'un ton froid et sec.

Dégoûtant… Je sais très bien ce qu'il allait me demander… Et rien qu'en y pensant, des frissons de dégoût me parcourent la colonne vertébrale…

« Bon qu'est-ce que je vous sert Miss Pretty Unicorn ?

Je roule des yeux face au surnom…

« Vodka ! Un verre !

« Tout de suite, beauté !

Quand il me tend le verre, je m'empresse de le boire cul-sec.

* * *

Bon… Je dois trouver Rachel maintenant… Et il faudrait peut-être aussi que je lui présente mes excuses pour mon comportement de la semaine dernière… Enfin ce qu'il s'est passé dans les vestiaires…

Je fouille la pièce du regard à la recherche d'une brune de petite taille.

Et puis soudain je cligne des yeux. Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est elle là-bas… ? En tenue de… cheerleader ! WOW ! Elle est pire que sexy ! Oh mon dieu, j'ai vraiment chaud d'un coup là…

Mon corps tout entier est en ébullition à la simple vue de Rachel en tenue de cheerleader…. Je suis vraiment pitoyable… Foutues hormones !

Direction les toilettes ! Il faut que je me rafraîchisse les idées et que je me prépare psychologiquement à avoir une Rachel plus sexy que jamais à quelques centimètres de moi, et… Bourrée en plus ! Ben oui, il faut au moins que j'aille lui parler !

« Ressaisis-toi Quinn… ça va bien se passer… » J'inspire et expire profondément.

« ...Mais oui, ça va bien se passer ! Ne t'inquiètes pas !

« PUTAIN ! Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il fallait arrêter de me faire faire des arrêts cardiaques à chacune de tes apparitions Kwurky !

« Hm hm… A ce que je vois, tu es pire que nerveuse, stressée, et à la fois… Enflammé… ! Quel mélange !

« Kwurky… Regardes-moi bien. Est-ce que d'après toi j'ai envie de rigoler ? La réponse est non ! J'ai plutôt envie de t'étriper, là, tout de suite, dans ces toilettes. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est de TA faute si je me retrouve dans cette situation merdique et horriblement stressante !

« Ton état est critique; pire que ce que je pensais. Bon écoutes Quinn, je m'excuse pour la dernière fois de ce que je t'ai fait. Désolé. MAIS, grâce à moi, quand demain matin tu te réveilleras avec une Rachel Berry nue à côté de toi, et bien, crois-moi, tu auras plutôt envie de me sauter au cou que de me transformer en steak haché !

« Tu as fini… ? Tu as fini de me mettre en rage ?! Tu aggraves ton cas de secondes en secondes mon pauvre Kwurky… !

« Bon d'accord… Tu refuses de discuter. Je vois… Alors je te souhaite juste bonne chance pour accomplir… eh bien… Ce que tu dois accomplir wahaha ! »

« Le voilà qui se met à rire maintenant… C'est du délire…

« Quoi… ? Tu préférerais me voir pleurer peut être … ?

« OUI ! Franchement oui. Je préférerais mille fois te voire pleurer. Mais pleurer sous les coups de hache que je t'infligerais si tu ne me fous pas la paix ! Non mais franchement, c'est juste… RAGEANT ! Tu me lances un sort, voulant « m'aider » qui, au final, ne m'a pas DU TOUT aidé, tu oses prétendre être mon "poney gardien", et après tu te pointes là dans ces toilettes devant moi alors que j'ai limite envie d'aller chercher une corde pour me pendre, et tu te pailles ma tête ! Ça suffit, merde !

« Bon hum d'accord… Je pense que je reviendrais te rendre visite plus tard…

« Ou jamais ! Pourquoi pas jamais hein ? Ce serait vraiment très aimable de ta part de ne plus te montrer devant moi, parce que, vraiment… Ta tête de petit poney innocent alors qu'en réalité tu es tout SAUF innocent eh bien je ne peux plus la supporter d'accord ? Non, je ne peux plus !

« D'accoooord… Alors je te dis à demain ! J'amènerais le champagne, et tu sais pourquoi !

Cette dernière remarque est de trop pour mes pauvres nerfs.

« Non, Quinn, ne t'avises pas de me faire du mal; tu le regretterais… Je te rappelle que je suis un poney magique. Eh bien on peut dire que ce costume te va bougrement bien : tu es une licorne noire; une licorne qui est passé du côté obscur de la force ! Wahaha !

« Si tu rigoles encore une seule fois avec ce rire, je… Je crois que tu ne pourras pas sortir vivant de ces toilettes. Et au passage, ta blague n'était vraiment pas drôle… Alors ton humour de poney, tu te le gardes. Merci.

« C'est bon, ça va ! J'y vais ! »

Kwurky tape dans ses sabot et disparaît. Sauf que… Sauf que cette fois-ci; une partie de sa poudre arc-en-ciel m'est atterri sur le visage… Non mais… Est-ce qu'il l'a fait exprès ?! Il peut pas faire attention ?! Bon sang ! Je m'approche du miroir et enlève un maximum de paillettes. Il en reste tout de même un petit peu vers la bouche, dans les cheveux… Mais tant pis, de toute façon, ça ne veut pas partir ! Restes calme Quinn…

J'inspire une dernière fois et sors des toilettes. Je marche d'un pas décidé vers la petite brunette qui n'a pas bougé de place depuis tout à l'heure. Encore heureux. J'avais pas envie de refaire une partie de cache-cache… ! Elle rit aux éclats… Elle a l'air vraiment éméchée… Je crains le pire… !

Je m'approche encore, ralentissant le pas. Oui je me sens soudain beaucoup moins sure de moi tout à coup… ! Normal, dans quelques secondes, je vais devoir « affronter » l'objet de mes multiples fantasmes !

Rachel tourne sa tête et pose son regard sur moi. Attendez… QUOI ?! Oh merde, elle vient de s'apercevoir de ma présence ! Oh mon dieu, non ! Panique à bord ! Je ne suis pas prête, pas maintenant, pitié !

Ses orbes chocolats parcourent mon corps de haut en bas, s'attardant de longues secondes sur mes cuisses nues. Je remarque que ses pupilles brillent d'un éclat coquin et… Empli de désir ? Oui, ses yeux sont complètement noirs... Après avoir terminé son « inspection », elle se mord la lèvre inférieur tout en me fixant droit dans les yeux, avec un regard prédateur, toujours les yeux assombris. Je fond littéralement. POURQUOI ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me regarde comme ça ? Elle veut ma mort… ?

De plus, sa tenue n'arrange vraiment rien… ! Une tenue de cheerleader, comme je l'avais remarqué quelques secondes plus tôt, qui moule parfaitement là où il faut… Laissant ses cuisses et jambes bronzées nues ainsi que ses bras… Elle s'est lâché les cheveux; ils tombent en cascade sur ses épaules, légèrement bouclés. Elle est juste… Sublime…

Soudain, elle s'approche de moi d'une démarche tout aussi prédatrice que son regard enflammé.

« Quiiiiiiinn !

« Euh… Oui… ?

Elle accoure dans ma direction et me saute au cou.

Elle place ses mains autour de mon cou et me susurre à l'oreille d'une voix rauque : « Quinn, tu es atrocement sexy dans ce costume… »

Je déglutit difficilement.

« Ah-Ah oui… ?

Elle colle un peu plus sa bouche contre mon oreille.

« Oui Quinn… J'ai terriblement envie de toi…

Elle se met à me mordiller l'oreille, et je retiens de justesse un gémissement.

« Quinn… La dernière fois tu m'as laissée en plan dans les vestiaires… Tu m'as laissée là après m'avoir excitée comme jamais… J'étais si… Frustrée ! Fais-moi l'amour Quinn.

Ses paroles susurrées d'une voix atrocement rauque m'ont complètement allumé…

« Rach' non… Je… Je peux pas faire ça. Regardes-toi, tu es complètement bourrée…

Mes paroles sonnent faux. Terriblement faux. Car je n'ai qu'une envie la prendre au milieu de cette pièce. Surtout si elle continue à m'allumer comme ça…

Elle approche son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à quelques centimètres du mien, et son regard se fixe sur mes lèvres. Elle rapproche encore son visage et détourne la tête au dernier moment pour poser ses lèvres juste au coin des miennes. Puis elle me lance un regard taquin. Elle joue... Cela ne fait que accentuer mon désir. Elle pose son pouce sur mes lèvres et les caresse doucement. Oh God... Elle retire son pouce. "Tu avais une paillette sur les lèvres..." dit-elle en chuchotant.

Elle colle son corps brûlant un peu plus contre le mien, puis plante ses orbes chocolats dans mes yeux . Ils sont si noirs… Sans le vouloir, mes yeux descendent sur ses lèvres. Ses lèvres si tentantes… Pulpeuses… Et voilà qu'elle s'humidifie les lèvres. Je suis du regard sa langue avec envie.

Une véritable… Torture.

Soudain, elle plaque une main sur ma cuisse nue et la fait remonter de plus en plus haut avec une lenteur calculée.

Oh. My. God.

Une chambre. Il faut trouver une chambre !

Je sens que mon corps est prêt à exploser à tout moment ! Je suis littéralement embrasée… J'ai chaud, merde !

Elle continue de faire remonter sa main toujours plus haut sur ma cuisse.

« Tes yeux sont noirs Quinn… Je sais que tu en as envie."

Un gémissement franchit la barrière de mes lèvres. Merde !

Et sans prévenir, elle fait glisser son autre main sous mon bustier et la plaque sur mon ventre. Je frissonne et me mord la lèvre.

Oh dieu, non ! Elle va me rendre folle !

« Rach'…

Ma voix est à la fois tremblante et rauque. Merde. Je n'aurais pas dû parler.

Je vois son visage se rapprocher dangereusement de mon cou. Elle finit par y déposer ses lèvres. Je gémis à nouveau… C'est trop bon… Sentir les lèvres de Rachel sur mon cou, c'est juste… Divin.

Je penche la tête sur le côté pour lui laisser plus d'accès. Elle continue de m'embrasser le cou tout en caressant mon ventre. Et puis je sens une légère douleur provenant de l'endroit où Rachel avait posé ses lèvres il y a quelques secondes. Elle m'a mordu. Et maintenant je sens quelque chose de chaud et humide sur ma peau… Oh merde, elle vient de me marquer.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. N'y tenant plus, je place mes mains sur ses hanches et la plaque violemment contre le mur en la soulevant légèrement. Elle enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille et fais de même avec ses bras autour de ma nuque.

Mes yeux se posent directement sur ses lèvres. Sans réfléchir plus, je m'empare de ses lèvres charnues. Elle gémit dans le baiser. Tout comme moi. C'est tout simplement divin. Des feux d'artifice; voilà ce qui se passe dans mon bas-ventre. J'ai tout à coup vraiment chaud…

Et puis… J'entends une série de sifflements provenant autour de nous. Merde, je les avait oubliés eux ! J'avais carrément oublié qu'une vingtaine de personnes étaient dans la même pièce que nous… J'étais tellement absorbée par le baiser...

J'arrive à articuler : « Chambre. »

Elle acquiesce silencieusement en se mordant la lèvre.

« Mais bon Dieu ! Prenez une chambre ! Montez à l'étage ! C'est dingue ça ! Vous n'avez pas à nous infliger cette vision d'horreur, merde !

Devinez qui vient d'ouvrir sa grande gueule… ? Santana Lopez, bien sur ! Qui vouliez-vous que ce soit d'autre… ?!

Elle joue l'indignée et la dégoûtée face à ce spectacle, mais je sais qu'au fond, elle est contente pour moi… Sacrée San'…

Je prends ma jolie cheerleader d'un soir par la main et la tire d'un pas pressé vers les escaliers.

« Allez, ça dégage ! Encore merci pour la vision d'horreur hein ! Vous auriez pu faire un effort et ne pas vous sauter dessus comme ça devant nous quand même ! »

Santana se rapproche en courant vers moi en criant : "Q. ! Attends !" Elle me chuchote rapidement à l'oreille : « Tu me raconteras tout en détails demain Blondie ! Oh et… Tu me diras ce qu'elle vaut au pieux ! Personnellement; je l'ai toujours imaginé plutôt sauvage et… Dominatrice. »

Une expression choquée s'affiche sur mon visage. Est-elle sérieuse ?! Elle fantasme sur Rachel...Berry ?! Eh ben… ! On en apprend tous les jours… !

Cette fois-ci c'est Rachel qui me tire par la main, impatiente.

* * *

Nous arrivons à l'étage devant une porte. Je l'ouvre d'une main tremblante.

« Dépêches-toi Quinn, j'ai terriblement envie de toi ! Tu es tellement… Sexy en licorne déchue ! hmmm. Je vais bien m'occuper de toi…

Elle se colle brusquement contre mon corps en feu en faisant glisser sa jambe nue entre mes cuisses. Oh God…

Elle m'attire ensuite vers le lit et me pousse légèrement pour me faire tomber dessus.

Elle se positionne à califourchon sur moi et commence une longue torture.

* * *

Le lendemain je me réveille avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ma corne de licorne a complètement disparu. En sentant le corps nu de Rachel lové contre le mien et ses bras enroulés autour de mon ventre, ainsi que son souffle chaud contre ma nuque; mon sourire s'agrandit. Cette nuit comme vous pouvez vous en douter a été une nuit vraiment agitée… Je ne regrette rien. Et j'ai comme l'impression que cette nuit a été la première passée aux côtés de Rachel, mais ne sera pas la dernière, ça non ! Cette nuit était… Magique. Et bizarrement, comme Santana l'avait pensé, Rachel s'avère être très...sauvage. Les nombreux suçons et morsures dans mon cou ainsi que les griffures dans mon dos en témoignent… !

Je regarde par la fenêtre de la chambre, pensive. Et… Attendez… Je rêve ?! Je me pince. Non, je ne rêve pas…

Le petit Kwurky se trouve bien devant la fenêtre, me regardant avec un éclat malicieux dans les yeux. Il lève son petit sabot et le déplace de gauche à droite; comme pour me dire aurevoir, puis me fait un clin d'œil. Il déploie ensuite ses petites ailes et s'envole.

Je souris. Oui, pour la première fois je souris grâce à lui, et le remercie silencieusement. S'il n'était pas apparu dans ma vie, et bien peut-être – non, c'est même sûr – qu'à l'heure qu'il est, je ne partagerais pas mon lit avec Rachel Berry…

Je n'aurais sans doute jamais trouvé le courage et aurais fui… Comme je sais si bien le faire.

Et moi qui, un jour plus tôt, n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir le remercier et souhaitais faire de lui du steak… !

« Merci Kwurky… »

* * *

**Voilàààà, c'est la fin de cette histoire les amis.**

**Alors oui, je sais, il y en a surement pas mal qui ont peut-être envie de me tuer parce que je n'ai pas écrit de scène de sexe. Je suis désolée mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'ai essayé, mais non :p.**

**J'espère que malgré tout vous n'êtes pas trop déçus... ?**

**Reviews : D ? Vos avis comptent beaucoup pour moi pour ce dernier chapitre : )…**

**Pour le costume de licorne de Quinn, je me suis inspirée d'un costume qui existe réellement : D.**

**Je tiens à remercier tous mes followers, tous ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser des reviews, et ceux qui ont ajouté cette histoire en favoris ! THANK YOU :3 !**

** See you later : D ! Kissous ! 3**


End file.
